


Punishment

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom John, Butt Plugs, M/M, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John broke the rules. Again. Since the usual punishment doesn't work Sam adds an extra flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The bottom!John tag in the SPN Fandom is depressingly empty. So this happened and I'm not sorry for it.

| John comes back to Sam waiting on the couch, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. The Winchester flinches back. He knows he has broken the rules but hoped until the last minute that Sam wouldn't find out.    
   
"You're late," Sam says. "Dean has left already."   
   
John swallows at the statement and carefully puts his bags, his boots and his jacket away.   
   
"Son, I...," John says but he isn't allowed to finish his sentence.   
   
"I don't care," Sam interrupts while he gets up and walks towards John. "It doesn't matter if you spend the evening drunk or if you just took a detour. Fact is you didn't call. And you know the rules about calling."    
   
"Yes, I do," John answers quietly.    
   
"Good. Then you what's coming next," Sam says.    
     
His voice is even and it doesn't look like as if he were angry but John knows better. Sam is most dangerous when his anger has cooled down, if he's just shouting John's heart wouldn't pound so hard against his chest.   
   
"Where do you want me?" John asks. It's better not assume to know what Sam's wants despite they've a routine for this.    
   
Sam's response is short, curt even.   
   
"Bedroom," he says and points towards a door on his right.    
   
John's heart is beating too fast as he walks the few steps to the other room. He tries not to look at Sam but his cock twitches anyway as the stare of his youngest son levels him. Automatically John's hand go to his belt, opening it even before he passes over the threshold. By the time Sam has followed him inside, John's lips are dry from anticipation. He has problems to open his pants as he hears the door fall shut.    
   
The hesitant look is in Sam's direction is necessary in the end but it helps John when Sam gives the order, "I want you on the bed. Naked."   
   
Getting undressed is a torturous affair since Sam isn't taking his eyes off him. John could be quicker but he needs to time to collect himself. It's not fear exactly. Sam would never harm him not even the unknown ahead makes him falter in his actions.   
   
It's just that John knows what Sam will do and he knows his own reaction to it from the times before. John doesn't blush but he bets Sam can read the embarrassment in his face anyway, his half-hard cock being the obvious reason.    
   
The Winchester bends his head for his son and asks, "How to you want me?"    
   
"On all fours," Sam says and waits until John has scrambled on the bed, head facing the wall propped on his elbows.    
   
The ass is at a perfect right as Sam shuffles closer and touches it. Gently he runs his palm over the cheeks a few times eerily he lets his fingers slip into the cleft. Sam ignores John's gasp as a knuckle finds the hole and circles the rim.    
   
"Sam?" John dares to ask but not to look. He can never look into Sam's eyes while being disciplined.    
   
"I've to acknowledge the fact that this is the third time in a row of you breaking the rules we laid down. As it seems the usual punishment is no longer effective so I've decided that you need a additional reminder."    
   
Sam doesn't explain any further and John doesn't have the time to ask before the finger slides into him. A keening sound leaves John's mouth as the finger begins to wiggle deeper and again when Sam pulls it out to reach for the lube. John barely registers Sam's other hand on his hip since a lube-slick finger presses into his hole, firm and slightly cold.    
   
John is surprised how relaxed his body is, accepting the intrusion with ease. It's shameful how breathless he is. John can't see it, doesn't dare to turn around to see how it looks with Sam just sticking one finger inside him still fully clothed and at utter ease with his task.    
   
With the same calmness Sam pushes a second finger inside, scissoring them to press against John's walls and avoiding the prostate. Sam tugs at the hip of his father to keep it still when John writhes on his hand while the groans turn into little needy moans. As much as Sam would like to exploit this, it isn't what they are here for.   
   
Satisfied with his preparations Sam ordered his father to turn around. "On your back, Dad. I wish you to see what happens next."   
   
John initially struggles with the order. Usually Sam would just bend him over the couch or the kitchen table and be done with it in a couple of minutes,  but this was different. No matter how much his cock had hardened under the attention John balked at the thought of turning around and ... exposing himself to Sam.    
   
"Okay," John said, relenting.    
   
He turned around back flat on the mattress, completely naked and his hard cock against his stomach but this wasn't enough for Sam. His son mapped the length of his thighs with his hands before he slowly pushed them apart.     
   
Sam gave his father an appraising look before went on with his next task, ignoring the obvious discomfort.   
   
"I've told you before neither Dean nor I will tolerate your sloppy behavior. Since a simple spanking doesn't create the desired effect, I'm forced to use other measures. Perhaps you react better to pleasure than to pain," Sam said.   
   
John's eyes widened when Sam held up a sex toy between his fingers. It was long, black and looked like as if someone had melted four eggs together, the one on the tip being the smallest and the biggest on the other end as wide as two of Sam's fingers.     
   
"Sammy, that's ... not necessary," John says, tries to argue despite the fact it's futile.    
   
"Yes, it is," Sam whispers. Firm and insistent, eyes fixed on John.    
   
Who knows the only way to stop this if he gets up and claims this is ridiculous. If John would just dress himself and go get finer, Sam would never mention any of this again. But John doesn't. He doesn't grab his pants. Instead he spread his legs a little wider.   
   
The sound John makes when Sam pressed the tip of the plug against his entrance is obscene and it gets louder as it sinks deeper.    
   
"Oh....," John moans and he wraps a hand around his cock but the distracting pressure doesn't go away. Quite the opposite, he can feel every bump of the toy while it presses against his walls, widening them and filling his channel with that thing.    
   
"Look, Dad," Sam says and John's breath hick-ups when he does.    
   
"It's all way in ... already?" the father asks, disbelieving. It look so big in Sam's hands and John hardly feels any pain at all. Yes, it's stretching his insides but it's in a good way.    
   
"You've taken it like a pro," Sam says.   
   
A smile curls around his lips and John's heart clenches. Sammy isn't often proud of him.    
   
Sam reaches for something else he has in store, a wooden paddle, and keeps it out of John's view while he tells him, "Let's continue. We've done all of this for a reason and your punishment still waits. Lift your legs."   
   
John just looks at Sam, confused at what his son wants from him. So Sam lifts John's feet from the bed and pushes until the knees bent. John is forced to wrap his hands around his calves when they reach his chest. Another moan leaves his mouth. This way his whole tightens around the plug since his ass is being lifted into the a quite a bit. Now it's perfectly on display, in the most disgraceful and embarrassing way John can think of.    
   
"I ... I can't...," John attempts a protest.    
   
Sam levels his blushing father with a stern look.    
    
"You will," he answers and brings down the paddle.        
   
"Sam," John gasps with the first on his ass. "Sam, oh ... oh, god."   
   
Heat coils in the base of his spine and with each hit Sam draws a startled cry from him. John tries to still himself but his hands around his legs are slipping. Sweat covers his body and it's nearly impossible to hold onto them. But when the next hit is a bit harder, a hint more painful John understands and struggles to comply.   
   
"Keep them up," Sam warns. The paddle comes down with a crack, crack, crack each time. "Keep your legs in the air."     
   
Sam registers the punched out noises his father makes and they're more from pleasure than pain. Since the cheeks are bright red already, Sam shifts his blows and hits the base of plug instead.    
   
John heaves in another breath, only to lose it on a sob, as the newest hit jolts through his entire body and makes his cock drip with precome.    
   
"Ah,Sam, please, ... oh god."    
   
John has no control over the words that leave his mouth. Instead he pushes against the hits that drive the plug deeper and deeper still. The tip jams into his prostate each time now and he's so close and not above pleading anymore.    
   
"Sam, please ... oooh ... oh, oh, oh...I...come, need to, ... ah," he begs, keening and rocking into the hits. John hopes Sam would hit him harder, would let him come. The heat has taken hold of his entire body now, pleasure boiling beneath his skin and he can't do anything but hoists his legs as high as possible, hoping the next hit would send him over the edge this time.    
   
"Just a few more, Dad. You did this to yourself, remember?" Sam chides.    
   
And lowers the intensity of his blows, turning them into a little pat, pat, pat  rhythm against the base of the plug which couldn't be possibly deeper nestled between John's cheeks but his father keeps clenching around it.    
   
"Please, Sam. Please, let me...let me," John mumbles against his lips. His vision is blurry and he has forgotten everything but the pleasure that Sam gives him whenever he brings the paddle down.    
   
Sam huffs in amusement. He can't deny how his own cock presses up against his underwear but that can wait.    
   
"Fine," he growls, mostly for show. "You may come but remember that is a kindness on my behalf, not a right you've earned."   
   
And it truly doesn't take long for John to come after this, spilling everything over his stomach as if he had waited for Sam to give his permission. He lays there for a while, hands still clutched around his calves and his ass on display for Sam. John imagines that his hole must at least have stopped trembling now.    
   
"Get up, Dad. There'll be dinner now," he hears his son from across the room, probably putting the paddle away.    
   
John is sitting at edge of the bed when Sam returns with new orders.    
   
"Since I ended your spanking earlier than usual, your punishment isn't over yet."   
   
Breath caught in his throat, John looks at Sam torn between apprehension and excitement.   
    
"You said we would eat now," John says, trying to keep from making it a question. From something he has to ask permission for.   
   
"Yes, we will. But you'll eat either completely naked or the plug stays under your clothing until I say otherwise. Your choice."   
   
With these words Sam leaves the bedroom to vanish into the kitchen, leaving John naked and half-hard from his last words sitting on the bed. The eldest Winchester groans when he contemplates his choices.    
   
When he sits down on the chair fully dressed Sam turns to him and says, "Let's see if the toy is still there when I fuck later. If's not, it'll just add to your punishment."    
   
"Yes, Sam," John says. His holes clenches around the plug unseen.    
   
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Are there bottom!John fans out there? Are there people who are happy reading this?


End file.
